NCIS Los Angeles: Meet the Deeks
by ICrzy
Summary: This is a story of Marty Deeks. His mom is mental insane-ish and he gets calls from her 24/7, while on top of that also gets calls from his half brother worrying about his children while out of the country. But what happens when one phone call to Deeks actually turns into a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own NCIS Los: Angeles! Please review and favorite!**

Marty Deeks walked into the NCIS OPS seeing Callen and Sam argue on their daily debate which his partner, Kensi would join into. Deeks hated it cause somehow he ended up either the bad guy or some sick creep. So Deeks usually keep to himself and just agree with whoever he thinks it right. Kensi glanced up at Deeks, he had placed his bag down at his desk and collapsed on his chair. Kensi formed a smile, "Have a long night?" She asked.

Deeks lifted his attention to her, "Yes I did." He really didn't want to talk about yet he knew she would ask questions.

Kensi got out of her seat, "Who is she? Or is it even a she?" Kensi asked followed with a laugh.

Deeks rolled his eyes, "FYI my mother called me last night. She was having her usual episodes and needed someone to talk to."

Kensi stopped and kinda felt bad, Callen and Sam glanced at each other. No one really knew much about his mom, well everyone but Hetty. Hetty knew everything about everyone. Kensi walked closer to Deeks' desk, "What do you mean episodes?" She asked.

Deeks let out a sigh, he really didn't want to begin his day talking about his childhood. Heck he never liked talking about it. Kensi and Hetty knew who his father was. He wasn't so sure about Sam or Callen, since Deeks isn't as close to them like he is to Kensi and Hetty. Deeks really doesn't like his past, it happened and he cannot undue it with a blink of an eye. He likes to just forgot about it and just look forward to the future and like in the present.

Deeks looked at them, "Well it starts with my father. My dad isn't number one dad of the year. My dad was the complete opposite. Growing up in that house was nothing but the most cruel and brutal moments of my life. He may have thrown me down stairs and beaten me til I was black and blue, but my mom had the worst of it. If it was physical it was mental."

Kensi put her hand over her mouth. Callen looked at Deeks, Callen being a man without the chance of a childhood with a family but he never thought a father could be that cruel. Sam looked at Deeks feeling sorry, knowing very well he'd never do that to his daughter.

"What did he do to your mom?" Callen asked.

Deeks looked up, "I honestly don't know. She never told me, every time that sick bastard wanted to cause my mom harm he'd lock me in the basement. Sometimes I'd be locked down there for a few days."

Sam seemed angry, "So what happened to this jackass?"

"He died in an auto accident in 1998." Said Hetty joining the rest of the agents.

Kensi glanced at Deeks, he had his hands over his mouth. Even though he was told of this news before he just wished his father was still alive. Sam glanced to Hetty and didn't seemed so shocked that she knew, Callen had the same expression.

Hetty walked over to Deeks, "Mr. Deeks has something happened to your mother?"

Deeks looked at Hetty, "Just having her usual episodes. She either calls me or Brandon but he is in Italy on business and his wife wouldn't know how to deal with an ill women." Deeks said.

Kensi looked confused, "Who is Brandon?"

Deeks looked up, "My half brother."

It seemed to shock everyone but Hetty, which was no shocker there. Deeks glanced at Hetty and formed a soft smile, knowing that his boss knew all along of his half brother.

"Half brother?" Callen asked.

Deeks nodded, "Yeah after Gordon John Brandel was sent to prison my mom went to see help about her panic attacks and what not. She met a man named Peter and got remarried, yet I kept her last name Deeks. She had Brandon when I was eight, which he wasn't smart got a girl knocked up in high school. Peter ended up dying of a heart attack, and I sent my mom to a health care center."

"You are also an uncle?" Kensi added.

"He is Deeks' little brother." Sam said smiling.

Deeks laughed, "Yeah he thought with something else. He was fourteen and I was twenty two, I was telling him what college life was like and all these girls. He wanted to try and be an adult. Met this sophomore at high, knocked her up and now he is married to that women."

Kensi gasped, "Bold move. So how old is the kid?"

Deeks smiled, "She is twelve. They have a boy who is eight."

Hetty smiled, "Its good to have family Mr. Deeks." Hetty padded his shoulder.

Deeks nodded and glanced at his cell phone, it was Brandon calling. "Brandon? Aren't you in Italy?" Deeks asked.

"It's the kids? Jack called me saying mommy is hurt. I think someone broke into the house. Marty, your a cop please go check on my kids." Brandon said.

Deeks got up and grabbed his keys, he started to leave when he heard the others questioning him.

"Deeks!" Kensi shouted.

"I have to go! Family issues!" He shouted.

What he didn't noticed was Kensi following him into the car.

**Tell me what you think! *The half brother, wife, & children are fanmade. Also made Deeks mom a certain way... THEY NEED HER IN AN EPISODE!***


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own NCIS Los: Angeles! Please review and favorite!**

Deeks and Kensi in the car driving. Deeks seemed really serious and Kensi noticed it. "Aren't you worried?" Kensi asked.

Deeks shook his head, "Jack usually gets scared and called Brandon who calls me. I am usually over there at least three times a week."

Kensi looked at him and the out the front window, "So what's the girl's name?" Kensi asked.

Deeks smiled," Alexandria but she is at the phase where she wants to be called Alex." Deeks said.

Kensi smiled, "So do they have shaggy blonde hair too?"

Deeks laughed, "Yes. Brandon has blonde hair but its not curly, yet his kids have curly hair."

Kensi smiled, "So Jack is like a smaller you huh?"

Deeks smiled, "Yeah."

Once the turned onto the road Brandon lives off of, Deeks noticed the front door wide open. It was odd, the door is never left open.  
Deeks got out and pulled out his gun, Kensi noticed so she did the same. They walked up the drive way to the house. Deeks leaned his head into the house. The living room was a mess. Broken glass and objects thrown off the shelves, Deeks walked into the house. he looked into the kitchen. The kitchen window wide open also, the knives and forks on the floors while the sink is full of water and some dirty plates. Kensi nudged Deeks and pointed to the upstairs, so both of them calmly walked upstairs. Nothing seemed out of order there. Deeks walked to the first bedroom, it was Jack's. He opened the door and said, "Jack its me Uncle Marty."

The moment he said that and opened that door the young shaggy blonde eight year old ran over, "Uncle Marty I was so scared! Alex told me to hide and I didn't know what happened?" Jack cried.

Deeks knelt down, "Where is Alex and your mother?" Deeks asked.

Jack pointed to Alex's bedroom door, Deeks opened the door. In there was a twelve year old hiding under the bed. "Alex is me, Uncle Marty."

The girl crawled out and ran over, she held onto him tight. "Uncle Marty, it happened so fast."

Kensi knelt down, "What happened?"

Jack looked at Deeks, "Some mean man broke into the kitchen. He was trying to hurt mommy." Jack said.

Alex nodded and took charge, "Jack was playing in his room while I was in the living room playing the X-Box when I heard mom cry for help. I rushed upstairs to tell Jack to stay put. Then ran back down to get the home phone to call dad and also the police." Alex said.

"Did you call the police?" Deeks asked.

Alex turned to her brother, "He must have forgot. I gave him the phone to call, while I tried to get a look at the man. I watch a lot of crime shows."  
Alex said and turned to look at Kensi.

Deeks nodded, "Did you get a look at the man?"

Alex shrugged, "Kinda. He had dark color hair and was very tall. He didn't sound American though, maybe Spanish?" Alex said.

Deeks nodded and turned to Kensi, "We should bring them to OPS. Too dangerous here." Deeks said. While Kensi nodded agreeing with him.

Deeks turned to his niece and nephew, "OK kids we are going to go to my work. Jack pack up some clothes and some toys, Alex you too pack any kind of clothes or anything you can't live without. You'll be crashing at my apartment." Deeks said.

Kensi smiled seeing how sweet Deeks was toward his niece and nephew. The two packed and headed into Deeks' car as they headed back to OPS, to surprise Callen and Sam. Deeks called Hetty ahead to alert her of the issue and asked if Eric could look up at the neighborhood video cameras. Once they got to OPS, Sam and Callen saw the little kids so amazed by this place.

Alex looked around, "You really work here Uncle Marty?" She was so blown away.

Deeks nodded, "Yeah. How about we put your stuff by my desk." Deeks said nudging them to his desk. He got them to sit on the couch and to stay.

Callen and Sam stepped over, "So these are the little Deeks?" Sam asked.

Deeks laughed, "Oh funny. Sam Hana and G. Callen meet Jack Deeks and Alex Deeks." Deeks said.

Alex raised her hand, "Why do you have a letter as a first name?" Alex asked.

"Good question." Callen said.

Jack looked at Sam, "Do you guys shoot people and stuff?"

Sam smiled, "We usually don't shoot people but we do if we have to."

Alex looked at them and said seriously, "Are you going to find our mom?"

Deeks glanced at his niece and nephew and then they heard, "We'll try our best." It was Hetty.

Jack and Alex looked at Hetty, Jack was the same height and Alex was much taller. Hetty walked over and had a smiled at the two children.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is Hetty Lange." She said.

"Hi my name is Jackson Allen Deeks, but I like Jack better than Jackson." Jack said smiling.

Alex blushed a little, "My name is Alexandria Leah Deeks. I am not a big fan of Alexandria because it too long so I rather be called Alex."

Hetty smiled, "I understand completely dear. My full name is Henrietta Lange, so I know what you mean dear."

Alex smiled, "Henrietta is pretty." Alex said.

"So is Alexandria," Hetty said. She turned to look at both children, "And as for looking for your mother. I have a skilled team that will find her and bring the man who took her to justice."

Deeks looked at the kids, Jack's brigh blue eyes were getting watery. Alex looked at him and was holding onto him, "It's OK Jackie." Alex said.

"I want my mommy! I want my daddy!" Jack cried.

Deeks knelt down, "Jack I promise you I won't rest until I find your mom. I promise you both, I will find your mother even if it kills me." Deeks said.

Alex looked at her uncle, she reached her arms out and hugged him. Jack joined in too and was crying. Deeks' co workers watched as Deeks acted like a father figure to the kids.

**What's gonna happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own NCIS Los: Angeles! Please review and favorite for more chapters!**

Jack and Alex were sleeping on the couch as the agents were upstairs looking at the neighborhood cameras. Eric had found clips of the abduction.  
A black sports car pulled up into their driveway, two guys came out. One stayed by the car as a look out and the other went around back. They ended up seeing the front door opening wide, Brandon's wife punching the attacker and getting free. Yet this man was twice as large as the small women and was over powered. The man grabbed her hair and pointed a gun to her head, she stopped fighting and was dragged into the sports car. The guy who was looking out got into the back with Brandon's wife while the attacker took the wheel. The sport car took off and drove at a fast speed down the street.

"And that's it." Eric said holding onto his tablet.

"Can we enhance the license plate, Eric?" Callen asked.

Nell smiled, "We can try." She said looking at Eric.

"OK, so what sort of career does your half brother do anyways Deeks?" Sam asked.

"His business involved in Homeland Security, been working there since I kicked his ass to be able to support Jenny and the kids." Deeks said.

"Did Brandon or his wife, Jenny, have any enemies?" Kensi asked.

"I know Brandon wasn't the smartest punk when he was a kid. He had been pulled over to DUI a few times when he was in high school and starting at the community college. He didn't pick his friends well because I had to bail him out a few times back." Deeks said.

Callen glanced at Deeks, "Why bail him out? If you know he'll get into trouble again why waste the time?" Callen asked.

Deeks chuckled, "I don't know I guess I had a weak spot on him. Didn't like the idea of his children always questioning if he'll come home." Deeks said.

Kensi looked at Deeks, "Do you know if any of Brandon's old friends are out to get him?" She asked.

Deeks shrugged, "I'd get phone calls all the time from Brandon saying Jack is scared when Brandon is out of town or out of the country. When Jenny and Brandon are out on a date and the kids are watched by a babysitter, I'd still get calls. So I don't probably."

Sam nodded, "So what Jenny? What does she do?" Sam asked.

"She stays at home and runs her own business. It's kinda like a mommy craft thing for single moms or stay at home moms." Deeks said.

"Any issues with the law?" Callen asked.

"Uh, yeah actually. A few years after they graduated high school, they moved into an apartment together. They were gonna get married and live lives as parents to support their daughter. But one day Brandon called me asking for some money because they might not have enough for rent. Yet when I came over a few days after an undercover assignment he told me Jenny earned extra working as a waitress."

Kensi nodded, "So what?" She asked.

"The place she was working at the time was a McDonald's, not usually the best in pay. Also their apartment wasn't in the best location to raise a child." Deeks said.

"You think Jenny got involved in selling drugs?" Callen asked.

"Maybe, it would make sense. How they could afford to move out of that apartment into their two story four bedroom house. How Brandon could start college and Jenny begin her business." Deeks said.

Callen nodded, "Alright Deeks you get a hold of Brandon. Tell him he needs to come home, we need to ask him some questions." Callen said.

Deeks nodded, he walked off to the side to call Brandon. Callen turned to Kensi and Sam.

"Sam and I will look at the crime scene, maybe figure out who our kidnappers are and where they took Jenny. Eric, I want you and Nell to try and find that sports car in any other traffic camera. Kensi, you and Deeks do some digging into Brandon and Jenny's history. If this gets too personal to Deeks, pull him away from this case." Callen said.

Kensi nodded, "I understand." She said.

Deeks hung up and walked over, "Brandon will be here sometime tomorrow. He'll phone me when his plane lands." Deeks said.

Callen nodded, "Alright we have a mother to find." Callen said.

The agents walked down the stairs and saw the kids. Jack was playing with his GI-Joe action figures while Alex was reading the Hungry Games book.  
Callen glanced at Sam, who nodded. The two headed out of OPS without a word. Deeks formed a slight smile watching his niece and nephew. Kensi turned to him and nudged him, "If this gets too personal I'm pulling you off this case." Kensi said.

Deeks nodded, "I understand."

**The search begins! *Author Note: It might be a while for chapters to come after tomorrow. I have a busy schedule so don't worry. I'll promise to update as quickly as I possibly can!***


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't OWN NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more chapters!**

Callen and Sam looked around the house, the living room and kitchen looked destroyed. Sam looked in the living room a controller to the X-Box across the room. Some color books scattered on the floor with markers. Callen looked at the phone and saw at least twenty messages. He called Eric to listen to them and see if there were any leads. "So its pretty cut in dry, G." Sam said.

Callen nodded, "Not unless our attacker knew Jenny and Jenny knew him." Callen said.

"You think a drug dealer sneak into the house and Jenny just acted cool?" Sam asked.

Callen nodded some more, "Maybe. I mean Deeks said she could have sold drugs, what if she thought he was in some kind of trouble. She let him in with no issues and then bam. A fight breaks out in the kitchen. Alex hears and rushes upstairs." Callen said.

Sam nodded, "And so the fight came into the living room and finally the attacker over powered her and managed to get away." Sam said.

Back at OPS Deeks felt like his head was going to split looking at all those reports and files when Brandon was in jail. Kensi noticed it and said, "Take a break."  
Yet the moment she said that his phone rang, he thought it was Brandon when it was really his mom.

"Mom, you OK?" He started.

"Martin, someone came over here looking for Brandon. He didn't seem right, Martin. I think Brandon is in trouble." His mother said sounding somewhat sane.

Deeks ran his hands through his hair, "Are you alright mom?" He asked.

"Yes Martin, I'm just scared. What's going on? Is Brandon in trouble in the law again?" His mom asked.

Deeks didn't know how to answer, he really couldn't promise his mom anything right then and right now. Yet he felt is was his duty to act more adult and more calm in this situation. Maybe it was because after he shot his father and sent him to jail that Deeks had to grow up. Not just then, but also when Brandon was born.  
Also when Brandon was growing up.

"Um I'm not sure, but I know Brandon. He's been pretty involved with his job and the children." Deeks said.

His mom still seemed scared and was shaken, "Alright Martin." She said.

Deeks just then felt terrible, "Mom want me to come over? Bring your grand kids?" Deeks asked.

By the reply Deeks got he pictured his mother smiling, "Oh Martin that would be great. Bring that Kathy girl you talk so much about." She said.

Deeks laughed, "Kensi is her name but alright. I'll be down there soon, gotta finish some work." Deeks said.

He hung up and saw the kids drawing on Deeks' notebooks, he didn't mind. Deeks had no use for those notebooks anyways. He walked over to Jack and Alex and had a smile, "Wanna go visit grandma?" He asked.

Jack smiled, "Yes!" He was so excited and happy.

Alex smiled also, "Sure." She didn't nearly seem as excited as Jack but was happy to go see her.

Before Deeks left he was stopped by Kensi, "Where are you going?" She asked.

Jack answered, "To visit Grandma Deeks!" He smiled.

Kensi had a smile, "Oh well. Can I come?" She asked.

Alex and Jack answered quickly before Deeks could, "Can she Uncle Marty?" Alex and Jack cried.

He could never say no to them so he moaned, "Sure Kens. You can come, but only if you behave." He said.

That was that, and they were off to visit Deeks' mother in the health center.

**What's gonna happen at the visit?  
**

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have been pretty busy lately with stuff so that's why I haven't posted anything in forever! I am sorry and will try to try harder and update more often. Just my schedule has kept be busy I totally forgot. But next chapter will be up soon!***


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more chapters!**

Kensi looked out the car window and saw the health center that Deeks placed his mother had. It looked like it'd cost a lot. She could not believe he'd send his mom there. "Deeks, how can you afford this?" She asked.

Deeks was parking the car and then glanced at Kensi, "With my college funds. I used all of it to pay for this place." Deeks said.

That is when Kensi remembered something, she recalled her partner saying he was a stripper while in college to pay for things. She had no idea and she made fun of him for that. Before Kensi could say anything Deeks took off his seat belt, and got out of the car. The little ones got out in the back. Kensi was last to get out. She walked next to Deeks.

"Um Deeks," Before Kensi could start Deeks lifted his hand.

"Listen Fern, my mom isn't completely there. She may say your name wrong or even forget about you. She does that here and there with new people." Deeks said.

Kensi nodded, "OK." She said.

They entered the center and saw it was so large and perfect to send the elderly. Deeks walked up to the desk, this young adult short brown hair girl smiled seeing Deeks. "Visiting your mother again Marty? She is going to love it. Oh and brought your niece and nephew that's even better, wait. Marty,  
is that your girlfriend?" The young lady asked.

Deeks shook his head, "No Sarah just a co worker." Deeks said smiling.

They walked down the hallway to a room with the numbers 421 written in gold letters on the top of the door. Deeks knocked the door and opened it slowly.  
Kensi leaned in and saw an older women with blonde hair but with also gray showing through. She had wrinkles and frown lines upon her face. Kensi noticed scars on her face and some on her arms as well. This women looked up seeing everyone and smiled.

"Martin, you stinker." She said.

Deeks walked over and hugged his mom, "Hi mom." He said.

Jack and Alex ran over, "Grandma!" They shouted and hugged her.

Deeks' mom felt so loved with her grand kids hugging her, the kids let go and everyone sat down in chairs. That is when Deeks' mother noticed Kensi. "Oh Martin, is this that Kelly girl you mentioned before?" His mom asked.

"No her name is Kensi mom." Deeks said.

His mom nodded, "Oh right Kensi. Well dear it's nice to meet you, my name is Nicole." She said smiling.

Kensi smiled back, "Well Nicole it finally nice to meet you." Kensi said.

Nicole nodded and turned back to Deeks, "How is work?" She asked.

Deeks smiled, "Mom work is fine." He said.

Nicole nodded again, "Is Brandon in town? Or did he and Jenny leave a while?" Nicole asked.

The kids glanced at their grandma, "Grandma you OK?" Alex asked.

Nicole smiled, "Of course sweetie." She said.

Deeks pulled out change in his pocket, "Hey kids there was a soda machine just by the front desk. You can get anything on me." Deeks said.

The kids took the money and raced out of the room. After that the room got silent, and Kensi noticed it. Deeks glanced up at his mom and she looked at the window.

"Mom, you need to tell me about the person that came looking for Brandon." Deeks said.

"Hm, what dear?" Nicole said.

"Mom, you called me saying someone was looking for Brandon here. I need to know." Deeks said.

Nicole stopped and thought about it, "Oh yes a man with tattoos came back. He was tan and spoke with a hint of Spanish." Nicole said and her voice trailed off as she walked to a dresser.

She walked back over and handed Deeks a piece of paper, "He handed me this and told me to call my son." Nicole said.

Kensi looked at Deeks, "Deeks." Kensi said.

Deeks nodded, "I'm alright." He said.

Deeks stood up, "Thank you mom really." He said smiling at his mom.

Nicole smiled, "Oh Martin. You don't have to thank me." She said.

Kensi smiled and glanced at Deeks, his expression changed so she glanced to Nicole. Nicole had this look of fear in her eyes. She started waving her arms around and screaming. Deeks told Kensi to get somebody in here. Once Kensi brought back a doctor like person, the man injected her with some kind of drug. Nicole started to calm down yet was still crying.

"He-is. A monster-!" She screamed.

Deeks held onto her, "Mom it's alright. He's not here anymore." Deeks said.

"He's-gonna kill me! He'll hurt my son!" Nicole shouted.

The drugs started to work on her and her screams became duller and duller, until she started to get sleepy. By that time the kids returned with soda cans in their hands.  
Deeks rubbed his hands through his hair. Kensi noticed this stress is getting to him whether he wants to admit it or not. "Deeks," She said.

"No, I'm fine." He said.

Alex and Jack walked over, "Is grandma alright?" Jack asked.

Deeks turned to them, "Um grandma got sleepy. So we should go now, but hey. How about we get some ice cream before we head back?" Deeks asked.

The kids seemed so excited and happy, Deeks put on a front for the kids. He didn't want them to see him about to break down into tears or just snap. Yet Kensi was just down right concerned over him and worried. The four walked out of the health center. Jack held onto Deeks' hand, Alex held onto both Deeks' and Kensi's hand. As they were leaving the four happened to look like a family.

**The stress is getting too much for Deeks! Next chapter Brandon finally shows his face.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

When Deeks and Kensi returned with the kids back to OPS they saw a tall fellow looking similar to Deeks. He was a little bit shorter though and his hair was buzz. The two children noticed the man and ran over, "Dad!" They screamed.

Kensi glanced up at Deeks then to the man, he wore a business looking suit and seemed very smart. The man turned and smiled at Deeks. Deeks let out a deep breathe and made a smile, "Hi Brandon. How was the flight?" Deeks asked.

"Alright but I need to ask, have you found Jen yet?" Brandon asked.

Deeks shook his head, "No." He said rubbing his head.

Kensi stepped next to Deeks and that is when Brandon noticed her, "Marty is this that girl you mention all the time? What is it, um Kensi right?" Brandon asked.

Kensi nodded, "Kensi Blye its nice to meet you."

Brandon had a smile, "Wow Marty she is pretty. So what has my jerky older brother told you about myself?" Brandon asked.

Deeks stepped forward, "Brandon let's just focus on finding your wife." Deeks said.

Brandon sighed, "Oh come on. No fun at all, wow and you use to create all the parties in the neighborhood." Brandon said.

The kids went off to play by Deeks' desk, Deeks and Brandon stood by the stairs as Kensi was watching both of them. She noticed some tention between the two, and she wasn't sure why. Then all of a sudden they heard, "Deeks."

Glancing up they all saw Callen and Sam standing up there, "Is this your brother?" Sam asked.

Deeks nodded, "Yup he's all yours." Deeks said and put his hands in his jean pockets.

Brandon looked at Deeks, "Marty I didn't do anything." He said.

"Relax Brandon, they are only going to ask you questions." Deeks said.

Brandon glanced from Callen and Sam to his older brother, "Why can't you do it?"

"A conflict of interest." Callen said from above.

Brandon glanced at his brother, Kensi looked at the way the two treat each other. Deeks looked at Brandon as the kid younger brother. Brandon seemed to look at Deeks as the hero, the one who will always be there to pick him up.

"Marty," Brandon said looking back at his kids.

"They'll be fine Brandon, it's just a few questions." Deeks said.

Brandon sighed and was leaded away by Sam and Callen. After that Deeks glanced back watching his brother walk off to the boatshed, he let out a sigh. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "You alright?" Kensi asked.

Deeks nodded, "I will be." He said.

Alex and Jack looked up from where they were. Jack was coloring in a coloring book of dragons, he was smiling and laughing as he looked at his uncle. Alex had her Ipod on listening to music while she held onto the Hungry Games book, she had a soft smile a her uncle. Seeing those two smile and seem so happy just met the world of Deeks and Kensi noticed it.

"Deeks," She said.

"If anything happens to Jenny, I won't forgive myself." Deeks said.

"Deeks, you couldn't have known this would have happened." Kensi said.

Deeks' eyes were watery, "I know Kens. It's just, I've always been Brandon's older brother. Always been that backbone when he needed one, always helped him out. This one time I could have done something I, I didn't." Deeks said.

Kensi looked at him, "Deeks we will find her." She said.

All of a sudden Deeks felt someone grab him, he glanced down seeing Jack holding his pant legs.

"Uncle Marty why are you crying?" Jack asked.

Alex walked over and hugged him, "Don't cry Uncle Marty." She said.

Deeks knelt down and hugged them, Kensi took a step back. She wanted to give him some space with his family. Standing at the top of the stairs was Hetty looking at Deeks. She had this sad looked and then turned back to Eric and Nell.

**NEXT CHAPTER SAM AND CALLEN QUESTIONING BRANDON!**

***AUTHOR NOTE: I am finally done with a lot of busy things in my schedule until I leave for vacation at the end of this month. So updates will be quicker. Thank you for waiting but I will promise not to make you guys wait long!***


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Brandon was looking around the boat shed as they were in the room to speak. Callen and Sam noticed the interest Brandon was having of the area. He was really into it and it really shocked Callen and Sam. "Um sir why don't you take a seat?" Callen said.

Brandon nodded and sat down, "Hey call me Brandon. Marty and I share the same last names, after pops kicked the bucket mom changed her last name back to Deeks." Brandon said.

Sam nodded, "OK well let's just get this over with." Sam said.

Callen nodded, "So Brandon have had any issues with the law lately?" Callen asked.

Brandon laughed, "Those were my teenage years. Stupid but my teenage years, why?"

"Brandon, do you recall a time when your wife collected extra money while working at a McDonalds before you started college and moved to your house?" Sam asked.

Brandon seemed a little more serious, "Yeah why?"

"We believe your wife sold drugs to get the money to move you out of that neighborhood." Sam said.

Brandon rubbed his hand through his hair, "Um so what? What if that happened?"

Callen glanced at Brandon, "You know something about it don't you?"

Brandon looked at Callen, "What makes you say that?"

"One you've become defensive and also the sound of your voice." Callen said.

Brandon sighed, "Fine Jen told me she was dealing drugs. She knew if I had it I'd get hell from Marty. So she sold some on the down low to make a few bucks. That was it." Brandon said.

"Anyone you know knew she sold drugs?" Sam asked.

"Only the people she sold them to, which I have no idea." Brandon said.

Sam glanced at Callen, he pulled out a picture of the camera photo when Jenny was taken. "Does this car seem fimilar?"

Brandon was studying the black sports car, "Um yeah it use to show up at our old apartment. Jen, she use to say it was nothing. Maybe those people are the dealers."

Callen glanced at Sam and then to the camera up toward the ceiling, "Eric ever find the owner of the car?" He asked.

Eric who was speaking to them via Bluetooth, "The owner is listed as a Zane Brown. He has some run in with LA PD in the past and, um."

Sam and Callen glanced at each other, "What Eric?" Callen asked.

"Zane Brown knows Brandon." Eric said.

Callen nodded, "Thanks Eric." Callen said.

Sam and Callen turned their attention to Brandon again, "Brandon do you know a guy name Zane Brown?" Sam asked.

Brandon smiled, "Zane? Duh, we've been buds since Marty ditched me to be serious and an adult when he was in high school. Sure Zane and his background isn't the best but hey, we're like brothers."

"The car that took your wife is Zane's." Callen said.

Brandon's jaw looked like it was going to drop, "No way would Zane do that." Brandon said.

"Do you know where Zane would be at? He could hold answers we need." Sam said.

Brandon shrugged, "I don't know."

**Yeah, I know short chapter but the next one involved Deeks and his brother going at it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Brandon saw Jack and Alex sleeping on the couch in the bull pen, Brandon glanced at Deeks. He watched his older brother write down stuff into a yellow file folder. Across from him sitting at her desk, Kensi was doing the same yet she glanced up seeing Brandon just standing there awkwardly. Callen and Sam headed up to Eric and Nell to try to find any address on Zane Brown in hope to find Jenny. Brandon let out a deep breathe and walked over to Deeks.

"Um Marty we need to talk." Brandon said.

Deeks lifted his head and dropped his pencil on his desk, "Shoot Brandon."

Brandon rubbed his hand on his neck, "Private man." He said.

Deeks glanced at Kensi, "Can you keep an eye on the kids until we get back?"

Kensi nodded, "Yeah."

Deeks got up and Brandon watched, the two walked off and outside. The moment Deeks shut the door he heard his brother let out another deep breathe. Deeks glanced over at Brandon, he looked like a nervous mess. He was shaking and sweating. "Marty."

"Brandon what is it? I am busy looking for your wife."

"I need to come clean."

Deeks eyed his brother, "You know something I don't. What the hell did you keep from me?"

Brandon looked at Deeks' baby blue eyes, "Marty I am so sorry."

Deeks was getting angry, "Brandon what the hell are you talking about?"

Brandon finally built up the courage, "Jen sold drugs in the apartment and its how we moved. I knew about it and never told you."

"You had drugs in the apartment?"

Brandon nodded, "Yes." He said slowly.

Deeks grabbed Bradon's suit jacket and threw him against the wall holding him partly in the air. Brandon's eyes were widen, he was shocked that Deeks got this angry. Deeks was so angry at his kid brother. "You idiot!"

Brandon was apologizing, "I am sorry Marty!"

"Sorry? You had drugs in your home. It could have gotten you killed or even Alex, ever think about the safety of your family?"

Brandon began yelling like Deeks, "I was thinking about the safety of my family! I wanted a safer place for Alex to live!"

"And selling drugs was the answer! Dude, you called me for help. I was willing to give you some extra cash!"

"Yeah, but you'd want money back from it!"

Deeks let Brandon got and punched him in the face, "Like hell would I! I am your damn brother, I've bailed you out so much in your worthless damn life and I am done!"

Brandon held onto his face shocked, "Marty you don't believe that."

Deeks let out a deep breathe, "I am sorry Brandon but I don't think you are really mature to take care of two children."

Brandon gasped, "What? And you are?"

"I took care of you when you were a kid. Hell, I even paid for you release from jail twice!"

Brandon finally lashed back. Brandon held his fist back and knocked in Deeks' face. Deeks really didn't seem to care, he had this pissed off look upon his face. Brandon knew that his brother was angry and not just angry at the fact Brandon had punched him, no there was more heat involved.

"Brandon, this is the final time I'll help you out."

Brandon let out a deep breathe, "So you are going to take the kids from me now. When my wife is missing."

Deeks looked at him, "I don't wanna talk about this now. Go to a hotel and get some rest."

Brandon looked at Deeks, "I will at least say goodbye to my children."

Deeks watched Brandon walk off into the building, Deeks felt himself overwhelmed with so much stress and nerves. He had so much on his mind is was unfair. It was unfair at the fact that Deeks had to deal with the stress on his plate. That he was the one, not his mom nor Brandon. Since Deeks had shot his dad and landed him in jail, Deeks had become the father even when his mother married Peter. Though sometimes Deeks kinda wished his step father was alive, he treated his mother well and also she wasn't as ill then. Brandon was grounded often and had to deal with a strict father. As Deeks had a man to talk to, someone who would understand his problems a lot better than his mother. Deeks glanced back at the door and saw Brandon walking out. He seemed angry and glared at his brother the whole time. Deeks at that point didn't feel angry anymore, though he was. He felt kinda sorry for Brandon, while he had himself a good life yet his things were taken away Deeks has a good life and good things keep happening for him.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: Um there are some issues going on at my home leading me unable to be connected to the internet... Right now I am located at the public library in my town so, it might be a while until the next chapter comes out!***


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite!**

Deeks sat on the couch in his apartment, while watching some American History movie on the History channel. He really wasn't watching it, it was just for noise. Monty was laying by his feet while the children were sleeping in his bed. Deeks got up to the kitchen and get himself a beer when he heard a knock at the door. He almost didn't want to answer it, fearing it was Brandon. So Deeks managed to get himself to the door and opened it, standing in front of him was Kensi. She had a smile across her face.

"Gonna let me in?" She asked.

"Um sure, why are you here?" Deeks asked as Kensi entered his apartment.

"Heard you got into it with your brother, so I thought to come by and cheer you up."

He glanced at her, "I am fine Kens. Besides the kids are asleep."

Kensi made her way into his apartment, the place was spotless. He seemed to be in his moods to just clean everything, either that or the kids were a lot messier than she thought. She sat down on the couch and turned off the TV.

"No your not Deeks, you didn't seem so happy after Brandon left and including the fact your lip was bleeding."

Kensi watched Deeks roll his eyes, he kinda did this moan and flopped onto the couch. This is when Monty lifted his head and looked around. Kensi glanced at the shaggy dog then to its master.

"Deeks, what went down with you and Brandon?"

Deeks let out a long sigh, "What brothers do. You wouldn't understand Kens."

Kensi put her hands on her hip, she stood up and paced around. "Here I was worried about you."

Deeks stood up, "I didn't ask you to be worried. I didn't ask anybody."

Kensi looked at her partner. Now actually studying the features on him, it looks as if he hadn't had a good night sleep since the day before Brandon's wife went missing. Deeks rubbed his eyes. Kensi felt bad for getting angry but she wanted to help and he kept pushing her away.

"Deeks, I am just worried. I am worried you are putting too much stress on yourself."

Deeks glanced up, he had his usually puppy dog look. Kensi looked at him and touched his arm. He looked at her hand touching his arm and then slowly looked back at her.

"Please," She said softly.

Deeks bit his lips and glanced to the bedroom door, it was cracked open. He walked over and saw the little ones asleep. Jack kicked off the blanket and was rolled partly on Alex. Alex was cuddling with a teddy bear and had half the blanket on herself. Forming a small smile, he shut the door all the way just in case he'd loose his temper.

"I am done with Brandon."

Kensi just stared at Deeks, "What do you mean?"

"He has used me as some kind of doormat for too long. I have to balance work, caring for my ill mother, watching my niece and nephew, and sometimes bailing out my brother because he somehow finds trouble."

Kensi looked at him, "Deeks its what families do."

Deeks sighed, "Did your family bail you out for DUI and smoking weed?"

Kensi shook her head, "No but the thing is families are there when no one else is. They have more faith in you and protect you. Deeks, you've always been there for Brandon. He looks up to you even if you don't know that."

Deeks rolled his eyes, "No he doesn't."

Kensi laughed, "Yes he does. Callen and Sam were saying how impressed Brandon was with your job. How cool it looked and how much he wished he didn't screw up as a teen to work at such a cool place."

Deeks glanced back, "Really?"

Kensi nodded, "Of course. Sure I bet he is happy with his job, but Deeks since the day he was born you played the part of the adult right?"

Deeks nodded slowly, he didn't look at her at this point. "Yeah."

"Well he noticed it and knew you would treat him like a brother and kinda like a kid at the same time. Help him when he needed it and be there if he needs someone to talk to. Deeks, you wanted Brandon to have a better childhood than you did."

Deeks let out a sigh, "Alright sure maybe that was my idea as a child. Help out one kid even if it was my half brother."

Kensi smiled, "And that was why you became a lawyer was to help others."

Deeks partly smiled, "And then became a cop."

Kensi walked next to him, "You need to apologize to him. Make up."

Deeks nodded, "Yeah you're probably right."

Then all of a sudden Kensi got a phone call, "Callen?" She answered.

"Kens, its Brandon! He was taken!" Callen said.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: Might be able to update quicker but I don't know***

**Next chapter is gonna be LONG!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Deeks rushed into OPS, Kensi was carrying a sleepy Jack and Alex holding her hand. Hetty slower the LA PD officer down. Sam and Callen came down the stairs to see the situation. Callen and Sam glanced from Hetty to Deeks. Deeks was showing a little bit of anger but more of guilt.

"What happened?" Was all Deeks somehow managed to ask.

Hetty sighed, "Two men took Brandon in the hotel parking lot. He never checked into the hotel."

Deeks looked back at the kids, Jack wasn't really listening though Alex heard every word. "Daddy is missing too."

Deeks knelt down, "We'll find him." He said softly to her.

"Promise?" She asked in hope there will be some kind of miracle.

"If it kills me." He said.

Kensi put Jack down on the couch to sleep which is what Alex did also. Other NCIS agents would watch them or Hetty while Deeks left.

They drove off to the hotel parking lot, there was a crime scene tape up. They walked toward the car and Deeks nearly screamed. There was blood on the drivers seat. A small trail leading for a while and then gone. Callen glanced back at Deeks, who had gotten a lot paler since he heard the kidnapping of his brother. Kensi tried to get him to leave the scene but he didn't. He need to focus and find his brother and sister-in-law.

"Deeks," Sam said.

Deeks glanced up, "What?"

"Go back to OPS. Be with the kids, you don't need to see this."

Even though Sam and Deeks have their difference, Sam was right in the eyes of Deeks. Alex and Jack needed him and he needed them. So he got into his car and drove off. Kensi let out a deep breathe, being worried about her partner and finding the parents were stressing enough. Callen noticed that also.

"Kens, you alright?"

"Better than Deeks."

They searched the area, had Eric and Nell look at the camera videos and track the same black sports car from the first kidnapping. Kensi went looking around the scene and called the men over, "Found the weapon!"

"A nine millimeter." Sam said.

"Just a small cover weapon." Callen said.

"Maybe to scare Brandon?"

"Or to get Brandon," Sam said.

"What could Brandon have that they want? They would have made demands." Callen said.

"What if Brandon wasn't the one they were making demands to."

"Then who?" Kensi asked.

Deeks pulled out of his car at OPS, he let out a deep breathe. He felt so depressed, he is losing everyone and he cannot help it. He walked down toward the building when his phone went off, it was a text from unknown number. He usually ignores those texts but saw a file with it. He pulled it up and saw a photo of Jenny and Brandon tied to a chair in a warehouse, they had been beaten and gagged. Under the photo read, 'Bring me the man your brother got sent to jail because of his statement.'

By the time the gang reached OPS they ran passed Deeks car, "Good he is here." Kensi said.

They ran inside to see Jack and Alex, Jack was playing with his action figures and Alex was being taught French by Hetty. Callen saw Hetty and ran over as quickly as possible. "Hetty, have you seen Deeks?"

Hetty seemed puzzled, "No?"

Sam looked at her, "No? His car is in the parking lot."

"But Mr. Deeks didn't enter the building. He hasn't came back." Hetty said.

Kensi was paniking in her mind. 'What if something happened to Deeks?'

Eric was called upon to pull up Deeks phone records and text records as well. There he pulled up the unknown number that texted him the photo. There on the photo had an address to meet at. Kensi turned to Callen and then reached for her phone.

"Come on Deeks," She said.

Yet it went straight to voice mail. She turned to the others, she had this pale worried look upon her face. Sam let out a deep breathe and probably swear under his breathe. Callen rubbed his hand through his buzz cut hair. Hetty turned to the kids and then to Eric, she stepped toward the monitor and let out a sigh.

"Mr. Deeks is probably on his way to this location. You should go there too." Hetty said.

The gang nodded and were about to run out when they heard a yelp, they all turned seeing Alex looking at them. She had this worried look upon her young face.

"Please bring my uncle and parents home safely." She said in such a soft tone.

Kensi looked at Deeks' niece and saw Deeks in her, how brave and strong she will be for her little brother. Kensi nodded, "We'll try our best." She said.

Then they were off, out of the building and into Sam's car.

**What's gonna happen next?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Deeks stood cautiously toward the warehouse, the place was surrounded by people. They held shot guns or just regular small cover weapon. Deeks did the normal quietly sneaking into any location without being spotted, all her wanted to do is get Jenny and Brandon out of there before anything bad happened. Deeks knelt down behind a crate and leaned his head out, scanning the area he quickly saw his brother and sister-in-law. They were tied together and Brandon didn't have his gag in his mouth. Brandon noticed Deeks, he wanted to speak but Deeks shook his head.

Slowly Deeks made his way over to his brother and sister-in-law, he was being as quiet as a mouse. Once he got over to them he pulled out his pocket knife. Brandon was thanking Deeks' as quiet as possible and Jenny was just freaking out.

"Jenny is alright." Deeks said and finally cut the rope. "Alright stay near me and we'll get out of this."

Brandon nodded and so did Jenny, yet she was still shaking in general. They were heading back the same way Deeks came in when he saw men in their way. The only way to get out was to double back without being seen, which was a big risk. Before Deeks could make up his mind on what to do he heard Jenny knock something on the ground, which got the attention of a few guys.

Kensi was freaking out and kept asking Sam how much longer til they reached the warehouse. Sam tried to get her to relax and calm down which really didn't work. Callen was told by Eric that they were close enough to the location. Once they got close enough Sam parked his car at a safe location. The agents got out and Eric informed them that the owner of a car parked at the warehouse was Zane Brown's.

"Alright let's hurry before anything happens to Deeks." Callen said.

Like agents always do is alert the enemy who they are tell them to lower their weapon. Which is what Callen shouted, the man however did not listen to what he had said and was shot. Callen and Sam headed in the front with Kensi covering the back, in case there were other men.

Deeks was firing his gun at a few guys. Jenny screamed, he turned and there was a larger man with a gun pointed to her head. Deeks looked up at the guy.  
It was Zane Brown, he had aged a lot since he last saw him. Deeks could tell Zane had been involved in doing meth and other kinds of drugs. Zane had a smile and Brandon was pleading him to put the gun down.

Zane fired his gun near Brandon, who quickly shut up. Deeks still held his gun aimed at Zane. Jenny was crying and pleading to let her go, that she'll pay him money.

"Shut up you dirty slut! I don't want your damn money!" Zane shouted.

Deeks kept focus, his mind focus. All his will focus on shooting Zane when it came down to it. Zane had a grin and turned back to Deeks. Deeks didn't like that look, it just was down right creepy.

"Marty, its been years hasn't it? You and Brandon have grown up." Zane said.

Deeks didn't answer, he didn't want to give Zane the glorry in speaking back. Zane held the gun tighter to Jenny who yelped. Brandon was pleading again.  
Yet it didn't seem to go through Zane's head.

"OK Zane, what is it you want?" Deeks finally spoke.

Zane laughed and said, "You know very well what I want Marty. I texted it to you."

Deeks looked at Jenny and then to him, "You know I can't give you a man locked up."

Zane pulled Jenny's hair, "LIAR!"

Brandon lifted his hands, "Please don't hurt her! Take me instead!" Brandon shouted.

Deeks turned to Brandon, "Brandon shut up!" Deeks yelled.

Zane laughed, "I find it funny. Years since those fun and crazy times, Marty still looks after you like his little brother."

Brandon glanced at Deeks, shocked even though he remember Deeks saying he was done helping him out.

"Go to hell Zane." Deeks said.

Zane laughed and held onto the trigger, "Her first."

Then a gun shot, BAM!

**Who shot who? Did Zane kill Jenny? Did Deeks fire at Jenny and Zane? Did Sam, Callen, and Kensi make it in time?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Go to hell Zane." Deeks said.

Zane laughed and held onto the trigger, "Her first."

Then a gun shot, BAM!

Jenny screamed and Brandon's eyes widen, Zane had shot her but not in the neck. Luckily he aimed down toward her leg and Jenny collapsed onto the ground. Brandon went to run over but was quickly stopped by the firing of Zane's gun. Deeks head his high, fired it once. The bullet bounced off a pipe and launched itself in Zane's abs. That made Zane angry, he laughed at the sight of Jenny screaming in pain and the brothers so darn closer.

"What a pity." Zane said and held his gun and Deeks held the trigger of his weapon.

"FEDERAL AGENT!" Sam shouted.

Both Deeks and Brandon turned in the direction of the sound, in came Deeks' friends. Callen rushed toward Jenny, "Eric we need medic!" Callen said.

Kensi and Sam stood by Brandon and Deeks, Deeks now felt a little bit more safer with these guys with him. Kensi glanced at Deeks and felt a little bit better, "Deeks I was worried." She said.

Now all four of them held their weapons at Zane, Zane held his locked on Deeks. There was only one way out, giving himself up or suicide. Zane held the gun out fired at Deeks, the agents shot at Zane. Deeks ducked and avoided the bullet, Brandon was shaking. He was a mess. Jenny was laying down and screaming still, crying in the pain.

A medic came in to help out Jenny and get her into the squad to the hospital. Brandon went with her, but Brandon ordered Deeks to watch his kids and tell them everything will be OK. Which Deeks promised. He watched his brother step into the squad and drive off in a flash.

Kensi walked over and slapped him, "I was worried sick."

Deeks smiled, "Sorry Kens."

Callen laughed, "Sorry won't count it to Kensi."

Sam nodded, "Yeah she was going to kill you."

Deeks laughed to himself to get the others to think he was alright, its what he normally does. Pretend everything is cool and just move onward. Yet this time felt a little different. Maybe it was because it was a little bit too close to home.

"Deeks you OK?" Callen asked.

Deeks nodded and rubbed his head, "Yeah just a little in shock I guess." He said.

Sam padded Deeks' shoulder, "Well you did good Shaggy." Sam said partly laughing.

Callen and Sam headed off in Sam's car. Kensi stayed behind with Deeks, he walked going to walk back so she thought to join with. She noticed how much color he had a lot healthier he seemed since Jenny and Brandon were found.

"You alright?" She asked.

Deeks smiled, "Yeah."

Kensi smiled, "Good cause I am no Doctor Phil."

Deeks laughed and Kensi looked at the way he laughed. He seemed somewhat normal again which made her happy.

"Deeks, so what are you going to do with Brandon now?"

Deeks glanced at her and smiled, "Well he is family. Sometimes I wanna hit him a few times but I gotta look after my kid brother, and I know he'll do the same for me." Deeks said.

Kensi had a smile, "Good."

Deeks glanced at the red light above them, "Fern I am glad those kids can go home and be in their beds with their parents safe."

Kensi smiled, "All because of you."

Deeks nodded, the two continued to walk. "Yeah probably right."

They reached OPS where Deeks was surprised by an eight year old and a twelve year old running to him. Both kids held onto him tightly. He smiled, his father figure came out again and told them their parents are alright. The kids were excited and really happy, mostly Jack who was cheering.

"Uncle Marty is a superhero!" Jack yelled as he ran around the parking lot.

Alex ran after him, "Jackie don't run! You'll hurt yourself!"

Kensi glanced at Deeks, he had a smile. Deeks saw himself as Alex and Jack as Brandon. Kensi stepped next to him, "So Deeks how much do you tell your mother and brother about me?" She asked recalling what both adults mentioned before.

Deeks laughed, "Oh what you'd like to know." He said.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS AFTERMATH OF WHAT HAD HAPPENED!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite!**

Deeks took time off work to watch the kids and help Jenny while Brandon was at work. Hetty understood and allowed it. Kensi though wanted to see how he was doing so she headed off to the hospital and looked for Jenny's room. She walked to the room and knocked quietly. Once she opened it she saw Nicole.

"Hi Kensi.." Nicole said.

Kensi smiled, "Hi."

Deeks knelt by the kids who were drawing pictures for their mom, Jenny was sleeping due to the drugs she was given. Deeks saw Kensi and stood up. "Hi."

Kensi smiled, "Hey."

Nicole smiled, "Oh Marty I think Kensi would be perfect for you to marry. Then my other son will be married and can start a family of his own."

Deeks blushed, "We are co workers mom." Deeks said.

"Kensi and Uncle Marty sitting in a tree." The kids said laughing.

Kensi laughed, "I came by to see how everyone is doing." Kensi said.

Deeks smiled, "Well Jenny should be cleared for tomorrow and everything will return to normal." Deeks said.

Kensi nodded, "Good."

Nicole smiled, "Kensi do you have a boyfriend because Marty is single."

Deeks turned back to his mom and was about to yell at her but stopped, Kensi laughed at the comment. Brandon came in, with his suit on and bag from the office. He also carried take-out. "Oh hello Kensi."

Kensi waved, "I should go since you're eating." She said.

"You don't have to." Jack said.

"Yeah." Alex said.

Kensi smiled at that, "Its not just that I have a lot of work to get done." Kensi said.

Deeks smiled, "I'll walk her out." He said.

Deeks and Kensi were silent all the way out to the parking lot of the hospital, that is when Kensi turned to him.

"So how is your mom?"

"Getting better," He said.

"Brandon?"

"Taking less time to go out of the country."

"The kids?"

"Fine, they are fine."

Kensi nodded, "Good."

Deeks nodded, "You wanna go to some place and get something to eat?"

"Don't you have take-out upstairs?"

"Brandon didn't order me anything."

"Why?"

Deeks smiled, "Because I had a feeling you'd come by."

Kensi rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She said.

"No really Fern, besides I wanted to ask you out. Instead of going to buy a beer. You know get something to eat and talk." He said.

Kensi eyes widen, "What?"

He leaned toward her and kissed her on the check, then stole her keys. "I'm driving." He said winking.

He jumped into the driver's side and Kensi ran into the other side yelling, but he was laughing.

**FINAL CHAPTER!**


End file.
